The Son Of Rainbow Dash
by The Pegasus Writer
Summary: This is the life of Sonic Dash, the son of Rainbow Dash and the element of Courage. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. (ON HOLD)
1. The new family memeber

A young pegasus called Rainbow Dash hadn't long moved to Ponyville where her long time friend lives, they decide to move there together. She had made a friend of the town's party pony, Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash was heading home. When she got there on her doorstep was a light brown box taped up with holes poked in it with a letter on it. "That's weird I never ordered anything on it but it could be form Fluttershy or Dad" Rainbow said picking up the box and placing in under her wing, she then opened the door and placed the box down after closing the door. "Time to open this baby up" she said as she opened the box and inside was a cobalt blue colt pegasus. She then opened the letter and read it aloud "Dear Miss Dash, I want you to take after Sonic here, I ask of you to give him the love and care if he was your own and please don't ask anything question" Rainbow said aloud. She then looked towards the blue colt and said "Welcome to the family, Sonic Dash".


	2. A New Friend And Crusader Part 1

It's been ten years since Rainbow found Sonic on her doorstep. Sonic had dropped out of flight camp just like her mother and today he was going to be attending the school at Ponyville.

Sonic and his mother were just leaving the house. "Okay Sonic have you got everything?" She asked her son "Yes mommy" he answered her question and with that the two flew off to Ponyville school house. Miss Cheerilee had just walked into the class and sat down "Okay class today we have a new student, you can come in now" She announced which caused chatter among the class and then walked in a young cobalt pegasus colt with a short spiky mane pointing backwards which was a tad bit darker than his fur, a short spiky tail which was the same colour of his mane, green emerald eyes and no cutie mark. "Sup" The colt greeted the class "Class this is Sonic Dash" Cheerilee said to the class "Sonic can you sit next to Scootaloo the orange filly please" Miss Cheerilee continued. Sonic nodded and went to the desk next to the orange filly "Hey want to hang out after school?" Sonic asks the orange filly called Scootaloo "Sure why not" Scootaloo replied to the colt.

After school Sonic and Scootaloo went to Sweet Apple Arcs to meet up with Scootaloo's other friends but on the way she asked him a question well make that three questions. "So Sonic who are your parents?" She asked him "I only know my mom but when I ask her about dad she avoids it" he answered her question "So who is your mother?" she asked him another question "My mom is Rainbow Dash" he replied plainly "Your mom is Rainbow Dash, she is my idol" She burst out in excitement "Anyway would you like to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" She asked him "Sure why not" he answered her.


	3. A New Friend And Crusader Part 2

The colt and filly reached the club house which was built in a tree. "AppleBloom, Sweetie belle come here" Scootaloo shouted and then some movement could be heard from inside and out came a yellow earth filly with a red mane and tail. Next to her was a snow white unicorn filly with a white mane and tail with a pinkish, reddish stripe in it. "Yes Scootaloo" said the white unicorn, Scootaloo replied with "This is my new friend Sonic Dash and he wants to become a Crusader" "Well then bring him in then, come on ya'll" Said the earth filly and the four went inside the club house. "I am the leader Applebloom and this is Sweetie Belle, now lets begin" Applebloom said. Some more talking later. "Sonic Dash, I pronounce you the newest member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders" Applebloom said whilst Sweetie belle placed a red cape on him "Sweet" he said.

After an hour of trying to get their cutie marks. "Okay cooking was not a good idea" Sonic said, the girls cringed and said "Sonic just promise that you will never cook again" which Sonic responded by giving out a quiet chuckle "Anyway are you three going to the Summer Celebration tomorrow morning or tonight" Sonic said with a confused look on his face. "Yea, anyway Sonic where did you go before going to Ponyville School?" Sweetie Belle asked the cobalt pegasus "I went to Flight camp but dropped out" he said answering her question "Why did ya drop out Sonic?" Applebloom asked him "Because it was too boring" Sonic answered her question. "Sonic there you are" said a voice, they all turned their heads to see a buttercup pegasus mare with a long light pink mane and tail with three butterflies as her cutie mark "Auntie Fluttershy" Sonic said running up to the shy mare giving her a hug "Auntie?" the three fillies said in confusion "Oh yeah this is my Auntie Fluttershy" Sonic said whilst he stopped hugging the mare "Auntie what are you doing here?" he asked his Auntie "Oh am here to take you to the party at the library your mother is there as well" she said he then waved goodbye to the new friends he made and flew off with his Auntie to the Party.


	4. Friendship Is Magic

Sonic entered the library and saw a purple unicorn who was standing in front of his mother and her friends and who was also about to pour hot sauce in to her cup, so he walked up to her. "Umm excuse me Miss..." he said but paused because he didn't knew who she was "Oh am Twilight Sparkle and you?" Twilight said asking the colt who he was "Am Sonic Dash, it's nice to meet you miss Sparkle but are you sure you want to drink hot sauce especially that kind of hot sauce" he said to her. She then looked at the bottle and read the ladle 'Celestia Hot Sauce: Hot as Celestia's Sun' she grinned sheepishly and placed the sauce down. "Anyway have you seen my mother?" he asked the mare "What does she look like?" he asked him "She was a rainbow mane and tail, a cyan coat and red pinkish eyes, her name is Rainbow Dash" he answered her question "I think she is with Pinkie Pie" she said and went up stairs as a purple dragon with green spines going down his back. "Hey mom" he greeted his mother giving her a hug "There you are Sonic" his mother greeted returning the hug.

A couple hours later the Summer Sun Celebration was starting to begin and Sonic had made a friend out of Spike the Dragon, the assistant of Twilight Sparkle the mare he meted at the party who happens to be the prize student of Princess Celestia. "So this is your first Summer Celebration?" Spike asked the colt "yeah it is" he said answering his question. "Princess Celestia" Major Mare announced then the music stopped and the curtains and nothing was there "She's gone!" Rarity exclaimed who was a white unicorn mare with a dark blue stylish mane "Aww I wanted to see the Princess" Sonic said. A dark blue mist came onto the balcony and formed into a pure black tall alicorn mare wearing dark blue alicorn armor.

 **Time Skip**

The six mares and Sonic were in the Library. "Hold your horses Sugar" Applejack said before continuing she hold back stopping her from hurting the mare "Am pretty sure she's no spy either" Applejack said and the purple unicorn started to explain and read a book that pinkie found called the Elements of Harmony: A reference guide. "Their are seven elements but only six are known they are. Laughter, Honesty, Kindness, Loyalty, Generosity and Courage. But the seventh element is unknown they are now located in the Everfree Forest" Twilight said and somehow they appeared in front of the Everfree Forest. "Sonic I want you to go with Spike back to the Library" Rainbow said to her son "But mommy it's just a silly old forest" Sonic said with without a hint of fear "Fine but you have to stay with me no matter what, okay" Rainbow said and Sonic nodded his head yes. The seven then went into the forest.

 **Time Skip Again**

"And Sonic who is just a colt stood up against the Manicorn and entered the Forest when everypony else, represents the spirt of Courage" Twilight said as Sonic was lifted up into the air and rock fragments sounded them "But that's only six you don't have the seventh element the spark it didn't work" Nightmare Moon said "But your wrong the spark was a different kind of spark... Friendship" Twilight said and was lifted into the air as the last element appeared and a rainbow beam was shout at Nightmare and her screaming could be heard.


	5. The Griffon Brush Off

Sonic was walking to the kitchen for breakfast. The first thing he noticed was his mother making breakfast "Good morning mommy" the colt greet his rainbow maned mother he turns around and sits at the table but he doesn't noticed the Griffon in front of him but then blinking twice clearing his vison and noticed the Griffon sat in front of him "Mom, why is there a Griffon at the table?" he said with concern in his voice "Sonic this is my friend Gilda from flight camp" Rainbow said to her son. Sonic then smiled at the Griffon and said "Oh hi Gilda" Gilda then gives he a wave and says "Sup" she greeted him "I heard you went to flight camp, why aren't you there right now?" she asked the colt which he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "I kind of dropped out hehehe" he said sheepishly "Just like his mother" Gilda said with a smirk. Rainbow handed him his breakfast and ate it "Mommy can I go and play with my friends?" he asked his mother which she nodded yes "Thanks mommy, bye mommy and Gilda" he said waving goodbye and left. "So Dash who's the dad?" the Griffon asked her long time friend "Sonic was adopted, I had fond him on my doorstep in a cardboard box taped up" Dash replied to her Griffon friend.

 **Time skip To the party**

Gilda had finally lost it "You it was you who set me up wasn't it with those lame jokes and everypony in this retarded town is so bloody nice especially you blue runt!" Gilda shouted at Pinkie Pie and Sonic. Rainbow Dash stepped in front of the two and said "If you think those joke are lame then you think am lame because it was me who put those pranks there and Sonic is a great kid and treats people with kindness and respect and am proud to have him as my son, so if that's what you think about my home, friends and family then you better just leave the door is right there" Rainbow stated and at the last part she pointed her hoof to the door. "I'll be back wimps" Gilda said and left through the door to never to return to Ponyville ever again.


	6. Bridle Gossip

The Cutie Mark Crusaders **(When I say Cutie Mark Crusaders I refer to Sonic, AppleBloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo)** and the Mane six including Spike "Everypony get down she is coming this way" Pinkie said quickly, everypony ducked down and got back up when the stripped zebra called Zecora left and everypony got up. Rainbow looked around for Sonic but he was nowhere to be seen "Sonic's gone!" she shouted "So is Applebloom" Applejack shouted as well "I bet they went after that Zecora" Applejack said "Lets go and get them then" Rainbow agreed and rushed out of the door with Applejack right behind her as well as the others expect Spike and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The six found them with Zecora, Sonic was mid way walking around the blue flowers but then Rainbow shouted out "Sonic!" and she shot at him hugging him whilst sending them into the blue flowers "Hi mommy" Sonic greeted her. The rest of the mane six came up to them "Beware, beware pony folks these flowers would play a joke on you" Zecora warned them but they did not listen and then she left and the Mane six plus Sonic and Applebloom left.

The next day The mane six were at the library waiting for Sonic. "Rainbow darling where is Sonic?" Rarity asked her Rainbow friend but she didn't know where she was because of her long mane and fur. "HE SAID HE HAD TO TALK TO SCOOTS ABOUT SOMETHING!" Rainbow shouted as she crashed about the place.

 **Meanwhile**

Sonic was leaning against Scootaloo looking at her with loving eyes "You know Scootaloo you should enter a beauty contest, you wouldn't have to try because you are the most beautiful filly I ever seen" Sonic complemented the orange filly making her blush "T-thanks Sonic" Scootaloo said quickly running away to the library. Scootaloo had reached the library and burst through the door "Scootaloo what's wrong?" Twilight asked the orange filly "It's Sonic he won't just leave me alone" Scootaloo said but then came Sonic's voice saying her name "Oh no" Scootaloo said quickly hiding behind Twilight's behind leg. And then Sonic came through the door "Have you guys seen Scootaloo?" he asked the six mares but nodded no. Then Applejack's little voice can be heard "He's cursed I'll tell ya cursed" she shouted and then spike got an idea "We got Lover Dash" Spike said laughing his head off.

 **The rest off this continues as the rest off the episode well expect this one part.**

Sonic was in the hot tub, Scootaloo came up to him and tapped on his shoulder "Sonic when you were under the effect of the poison joke did you really meant what you said to me?" Scootaloo asked the cobalt colt whilst blushing a bit "Y-yea" Sonic stuttered whilst blushed and the six mares said "Aww" in union. Scootaloo quickly kissed the colt quickly and ran away making him blush madly.

 **I really couldn't think of a good nickname for Sonic so I thought of the first thing I thought off.**


	7. Winter Warp Up

The ground was covered in a thick layer of pure white snow as snow and the cold wind danced in the sky. A blue pegasus colt was going up to a opening in the ground with a bell and stuck his head in and in that hole was a family of hedgehogs two adults and three little ones. The colt rang the bell gently waking up the hedgehog "Come on now rise and at them" he said gently leaving the hedgehogs alone "Hey Sonic" said a familiar voice that called out his name, Sonic turned around to see a orange filly pegasus called Scootaloo his closet friend. "Hey Scoots" Sonic greeted her using the nickname his mother called her "Sonic, why aren't you up in the sky clearing the clouds with your mom?" Scootaloo asked her colt friend "Well I like working with animals a lot that's why" Sonic answered. Scootaloo was about to say something but was interrupted by a certain mare screaming her head off, the two looked where the screaming was coming from and it was Twilight being chased by a hive of bee's "Wow I wouldn't want to be right now" the two said at the exact time blushing. "Umm Hey Scootaloo can I ask you something" Sonic said to the filly "Yea" Scootaloo replied wanting to know what he wanted to ask "I was wondering if you would want to come to the Gala with me because I got three spare tickets?" Sonic asked her blushing whilst doing this, Scootaloo then replied with a nod and the two continued their day.


	8. The Best Night Ever

**I Know I skipped a bunch of episodes but they really won't effect Sonic's character that much.**

Sonic was trying to get away from his mom, key word trying. Rainbow got him into a corner "Your putting that tux on" Rainbow said she waved to Twilight to help her "But it looks to smart for me" Sonic complained. Just then Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle walked in, they were coming with them as well since Celestia gave them three extra tickets and since the mane six thought that it would be great to have people he knows his age there. "Hey guys" Sonic said as a light purple aura surrounded him and he was lifted into the air and Rainbow Dash put the tux on him and he was put back down on the floor. "Hey Sonic nice tux" the fillies greeted him "Thanks it was my granddads when he was just a colt" Sonic said trying to get comfy in it. Rarity then walked over to the little ponies "Come on girls it's time to get ready" Rarity said handing them each a dress with her magic, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom thanked her but Scootaloo just groaned "Do I have to wear a dress?" Scootaloo asked the white unicorn mare hoping she would say no but she was wrong "Yes you have to, just like Sonic has to wear a tux, which may I say Sonic darling you look adorable in it" Rarity replied which caused Sonic to blush from embracement because of her complement "Now come on you need to get dress and Sonic could you please be a gentlecolt and give us some time to dress please?" Rarity asked the cobalt colt which he replied with a "Okay" and left the room closing the door and went off to talk to Spike. 2 hours, 2 hours that they have been in there and he left his note book with all of his drawings and ideas that he didn't want anyone to look at "This is so boring" Sonic complained "Your right about that Sonic" Spike agreed, who was wearing a tux as well but it was black with a red bow, "Can we come in now?" Spike asked from behind the door "No we're still getting dress and we don't want you two to see us naked!" Rarity shouted from inside the room "But you don't wear any clothes, well nopony rarely wears clothes" Sonic replied "Your just like your mother just have to rush things" Rarity said to Sonic which caused some giggles coming from the room. The door opened, Sonic and Spike walked in, Spike was shocked by how beautiful the six mares looked but his graze was focused on Rarity but Sonic was another story because he only found one certain orange pegasus filly the most attractive in the room **(I am not good at telling how dresses look like so you guys can just think of one)** "Sonic are you okay?" Scootaloo asked the colt, slightly blushing a bit because he was staring at her and not even moving a bit. He soon realized what he was doing blushing a bit "Am fine, nice dress" Sonic said quickly trying to forget that ever happened "Thanks" she thanked the colt.

The ponies arrived at the Gala and the mane six sang a song for some reason saying what they were going to do and just left leaving three fillies, one colt and a baby dragon. "So what now?" Spike asked the others the filles just shrugged but Sonic didn't "Why don't we see what Princess Luna is doing, I never got the chance to speak to her" Sonic suggested and the four agreed with them and head off to find the Lunar Princess but because they didn't had a clue where to find her they decide to ask the Sun Princess, Celestia where she was. They soon found the Sun Princess greeting ponies to the gala with Twilight standing to her right, they went up to the princess "Excuse me Princess" Sonic said to the Princess who looked at them and then knelt down "How may I help you little ones?" Celestia asked them in a soft voice "We were wondering where Princess Luna was?" Scootaloo asked the princess "She's in her room, I'll have a guard show you the way" Celestia replied, ordering a guard to show the way. "This is the highnesses, Princess Luna's room" the guard stated stopping and pointing at a dark blue door with a half moon on it "Thank you sir" Sweetie Belle thanked the guard and he left to continue his duty. Sonic went up to the door and knocked on it, the door then opened showing Luna who had the same look like last time we saw her "Hello young ones, how may we help you?" Luna asked the little ponies and the baby dragon "We were wondering if we could hang out with you?" Applebloom asked the princess "Very well we shall do de hanging out" the lunar princess said.


	9. The Return Of Harmony Part 1

Twilight was at Sweet Apple Acres trying to stop the complete chaos that was happening. A blue steak went straight by in front of her followed by a cream pie "Somepony help, it's trying to pie me" Sonic shouted trying to shake the flying pie of his trail he look behind him and saw it was gone "Huh where did it go?" Sonic asked no one at all but when he look forward SMASH, he had flown right into the pie "Great, now I need to use water to get his off" Sonic sighed and landed next to the Mane six and Spike who was trying not to laugh "Sonic Darling are you okay?" Rarity asked the cobalt colt "Am fine" Sonic replied to the mare's question and then Sonic got an idea "Hey Pinkie have you met Cream Pie?" Sonic asked the pink earth pony who was under a cotton candy cloud which was raining chocolate rain "No I haven't what do they look like" Pinkie said stopping from drinking the chocolate rain. Sonic went up to the mare wiped some of the cream pie off his face and wiped it on Pinkie "I think you should know what you look like Cream Pie" Sonic said making the mares laugh. Spike then let out a green flame and leaving a scroll in its place which Twilight caught before it hit the ground "It looks like Celestia needs to meet her in Canterlot at once, come on guys lets roll" Twilight said leading them to the train station. The Mane 7 and Spike entered the Castle and found Celestia waiting for them **(Time Skip)** "Sonic I know more about you than you know about yourself even where you really came from" Discord said to the confused colt "You don't make any sense" Sonic said to the god of chaos "You will find out what I mean in time B.B" Discord said. **(Time skip again)** Sonic was wandering around the maze "Man this is so not way past cool" Sonic said with a boredom in his voice, Sonic then heard something rustling in the hedge to the right of him, he turned his head to the right and noticed a pair of baby blue eyes staring back at him and then they disappeared, he quickly jumped into the hedge and landed on the other side. He was in a place where there were green loops and robots roaming about the place "Why does it feel like I been here before?" Sonic asked no one, some creature walked up to him it was a two tailed yellow fox with baby blue eyes and standing on two legs "Why are you all ways act brave Sonic, hasn't Applejack told you to not to lie to yourself, you know you are scared so why do you act brave?" the fox asked the colt "The reason am all ways brave is because I all ways hope for the best" he replied to the fox "Then why did you run away when we needed you the most Sonic, you left us to die" the fox words just confused the hell out of Sonic. The fox's looks then started to distort and turned into a mangle corpse "Why be brave when ponies and creatures will end up like this when you are brave and taking risks won't it be better to run away so you won't to look at this" came the voice of Discord. Sonic then began to shook as the colour was drained out of him and he ran and didn't stop. Twilight had just found four of her friends and all that left was Sonic and his Mum Rainbow Dash, Something then hit Twilight sending her down to the ground and laying on top of her was Sonic shaking uncontrollably "Sonic are you okay?" Twilight asked the scared colt with concern in her voice "I want to go home, I want mummy" Sonic said as he cried into Twilights shoulder, "Well we better go find her" Twilight said with the colt in her arms "Well Rainbow is flying away, she's ditching us" Applejack said to the group "Well I know that's defiantly a lie" Twilight said looking into the sky and Applejack was right Rainbow Dash was flying away. They were engulfed in a white light and were now standing in a crater with Discord in front of them "Looks like somepony broke the no magic. no wings rule" Discord stated as they got back their wings and horns.

 **End Of Part one**


	10. The Return Of Harmony Part Two

The mane seven minus Rainbow Dash trotted all the way back to Ponyville but was stopped by Discord. "Before you go any further I like to Introduce you to Ponyville. Chaos Capital of the World" Discord stated holding up Twilight and facing her towards Ponyville but before she could look it turned to night time in a second flat "Well I can't see anything, it's too dark" Twilight complained about the lighting whilst Discord dropped her "You know Twilight you were never my favorite out of you lot it's all ways been Sanic and Fluttershe" Discord said getting two names wrong "That's Sonic Crash and Fluttershy, loser" Fluttershy said calling Sonic what his mother used to be called but changed Rainbow with Sonic. This just made Sonic cry even more "Wow he's so happy now" Applejack lied with a bland expression in her voice "Anyway I got to go you know chaos and that, ta ta" Discord said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Soon after Twilight had got an idea "Come on guys, I think I know where to find the elements" Twilight said leading them to the Golden Oak. Spike was asleep on the floor with a mop next to him but was woken up by water being poured on him. he looked up to see a gray Fluttershy holding a bucket "Fluttershy why did you do that?" he asked the once shy pegasus "Because you looked so peaceful" Fluttershy said and then laughed at him "Spike I need help finding the elements" Twilight said looking through the bookshelves "I know where it is" Spike said whilst going up a ladder and pulling out a book which was snatched out of his claw which was followed by a "Piggy in the middle" from the gray pegasus "Fluttershy give me that book?" Twilight asked her discorded friend "Let me think hmmm no" Fluttershy said passing the book to Applejack "Applejack hand me the book now" Twilight said a little bit annoyed "What book? I have no book" Applejack said passing it to the colt in the corner who didn't catch it but bucked it which hit Spike straight in the face sending him into the wall on the other side of the room "Ha nice one" Fluttershy complemented the sad and afraid colt Twilight was about to get the book from the dizzy dragon but Rarity ran by and snatched it "Rarity give me that book now!" Twilight shouted making the colt in the corner tense up "If you want it I want it" Rarity said running away from the purple unicorn. Twilight then used her magic to get the book from the greedy unicorn "This is my book and am going to read it" Twilight said whilst Spike walked back and fourth in front of Twilight with a scroll in his claw. Twilight skimmed with the book and found that six of the seven elements were there "Where's the element of Courage?" Twilight asked no one "Oh well looks like this will have to do" Twilight said "But Twilight what about mommy?" Sonic asked her, Twilight then loosed it a bit and said "Great news Sonic, your the new Rainbow Dash" Twilight said and placed the element of loyalty on Sonic "Beside your the second most loyal pony out of us all, now come on once we're done we won't have to see each other again" Twilight said as the rest minus Sonic agreed walked outside to find Discord.

They came across the God of Chaos leaning against a tree "Discord!" Twilight shouted "Yea" Discord said in a wired voice "Stop it!" Twilight ordered him but he just said "No" in the same voice. Twilight ran up to him and stabbed him with her horn whilst smiling **(This is a reference from YouTube where Celestia does it :) )** "Wrong channel" came the voice of Discord as he switched to the Hub which was at the part when they met Discord for the third or fourth time. "Fire when ready" Discord said as a target appeared on his stomach, Twilight then casted the spell but nothing happened "What why did it not work everypony is here" Twilight said confused why it didn't work "Well it's simple my dear Twilight, Sonic my all ways be loyal no matter what even when discorded but the element didn't chose him it chose his so called _"Mother"_ that's why plus the rest of them don't represent their element at the moment, now bye" Discord said as he disappeared. The rest of the mane seven left minus Sonic and Twilight leaving them on there on whilst heading to the library Twilight lost hope and became discorded, Sonic tried to go home but his mother told him that she never had a son so he went with Twilight.

 **End Of Part Two**

 **To Be Continued**


	11. The Return Of Harmony Part Three

Twilight and Sonic had reached the Golden Oak She walked upstairs to the bedroom whilst Sonic stayed in the main room laying in a corner just crying and nothing else. When Twilight reached her room she found Spike laying on the floor surrounded by scrolls with the royal seal on them but she didn't notice, she chucked her element into the bin next to her bed and started to pack "Spike we're leaving, I don't know where to but we can't stay here" Twilight said to the baby dragon "Err, Twilight make it stop the Princess keeps sending letters" Spike said as another letter came fourth and she graded it with her magic it and read it "These are all of my friendship reports, hang there's more" Twilight said as she continued to read as colour started to return to her changing her gray coat back to it's normal purple colour "I remember and I know what to do, I have to remind them of who they are" Twilight said as she and Spike spun about the place. She noticed that Spike didn't look okay and placed him into his basket, she took her element out of the bin and went to Sonic "Now if everypony is the opposite of their element then your are afraid but what are you afraid of Sonic?" she asked the colt who was in the corner "Am afraid of failing everypony and letting them down especially mummy" Sonic said looking at his hooves "Looks like a memory spell won't work on you, come on Sonic it's time to bring the others back to normal" Twilight said the first part to herself and the two left the library. Twilight had restored four of her friends back to normal the only two left were Sonic and Rainbow Dash but to return Sonic back to normal they need Rainbow Dash first, they were going to have Sonic pull the hot air balloon but he just wasn't up to it so they had Fluttershy do it. Rainbow Dash was being held down on the ground by ropes stopping her from flying away, Twilight approached the fast gray pegasus mare and placed her horn on her forehead casting a memory spell returning her coat to it's cyan colour and her mane to it's bold rainbow colour. "Err what happened?" Rainbow asked her friends who jumped on her giving her a hug after a while they stopped hugging and explained everything "So if everypony is back to normal then where is Sonic?" Rainbow asked them, worrying where her son was "Well darling not everypony is back to normal" Rarity said sheepishly "What do you mean?" Rainbow asked with confusion in her voice "Well ya see sugar cube, Twilight used a memory spell to return us back to normal but where we all was the opposite of our elements" Applejack sated which Rainbow nodded in understanding how they all were the opposite of their element "Well Rainbow the opposite of courage is fear which is an emotion, plus I need to know why they are like that but I don't know why Sonic is so brave that's the problem" Twilight continued on for Applejack "So Rainbow do you know why he is always brave?" Twilight asked her rainbow maned friend "Then what are we waiting for let's go and remind him then" Pinkie said hoping in the direction of the Golden Oak. When they got there they found Sonic shaking in a corner in the room, Rainbow slowly and quietly went up to him and put a wing over him as she lay next to him and sang him a lullaby.

Sonic mine  
Don't you cry  
Sonic mine  
Dry your eyes  
Rest your head  
Close to my heart  
Never to part  
Sonic of mine

Little one  
When you fly  
Don't you mind  
Don't be shy  
Let those wings  
Flutter and glide  
Never to fall  
Sonic of mine

If they saw how you could soar  
Sonic crash you'd be no more  
All those same colts that scold you  
What they'd give to just fly half like you

From your nose down to your tail  
You're made to fly, made to sail  
You're just so precious to me,  
Fast as can be, Sonic of mine

All those same colts that scold you  
What they'd give to just fly half like you

From your nose down to your tail  
You're made to fly, made to sail  
You're just so precious to me,  
Fast as can be, Sonic of mine

Once she stopped singing, Sonic looked up to see his mother smiling sown at him "You don't have to be afraid any more am here now, got to do it, to it, isn't that right" Rainbow said calmly as she nuzzled Sonic on the nose "That's right, got to do it, to it" Sonic said as the colour started to return "Now we got to stop Discord, so you stay here and I'll be right back" Rainbow said to her son "Okay mummy, but what happened to the element of courage?" Sonic asked "Well we don't know" Twilight said. They left and stopped Discord but never found the element of Courage so Celestia sent out a team to find it.


	12. The New Guy

Sonic was wandering around town in till he bumped into somepony, Sonic looked up to see a stallion pegasus that looked just like him well expect his coat was a darker shade than his "Oh am sorry sir I wasn't looking were I was going" Sonic apologized to the stallion "It's okay kid, I wasn't looking were I was going either" the stallion said to Sonic giving the colt a smirk "Any way can you help me find somepony?" he asked Sonic "Sure, who are you looking for?" he accepted to help the kind stallion "Am looking for a pegasus mare called Fluttershy" the stallion said to the colt "Oh I know where she lives, follow me" Sonic said leading the stallion to the edge of Ponyville "Oh I forget to ask what your name is, am Sonic Cobalt Dash and you are?" Sonic said to the dark cobalt stallion _"So this is him, looks like she did a good job, man am a terrible stallion"_ he thought to himself "Am Cobalt Speed, it's nice to meet you Sonic" Cobalt greeted Sonic "It's nice to meet you to Mr Speed" Sonic said back "Please call me Cobalt" Cobalt told the cobalt colt who nodded at him. They were now on Fluttershy's doorstep "Here we are, anyway I got to go and get my costume for Nightmare Night, bye Cobalt" Sonic waved goodbye "See ya around Sonic" Cobalt waved goodbye as well, Cobalt knocked on the door and waited for a response, the door slowly opened to revile a buttercup pegasus with long, light pink mane "Hey Fluttershy, been a while huh" Cobalt greeted Fluttershy in a friendly manner "Cobalt! what are you boing here?" Fluttershy asked him with a clearly pissed off look on her face "I just wanted to correct the many mistakes I made here" Cobalt said whilst looking down at his hooves "Well that's going to be hard since she doesn't remember anything about you and that he's isn't really adopted since you erased all of her memories of that!" Fluttershy shouted at him "Well that's why I came back to help her remember I know it's going to take along time but someday she is going to remember and I don't want her to be mad at me when it happens" he said trying not to cry and think of how he had left her on her own to look after him "You still care about her do you?" Fluttershy asked the stallion who could brake down crying any moment "Yes" he replied "Well you can stay here for now and you could spend some time with her on Nightmare Night, okay" Fluttershy said to him who just nodded. Fluttershy lead him inside and closed the door behind her.

 **Who are these people that Cobalt Speed left behind and why did he do it?**


	13. A Strange Nightmare Night

Sonic was dressed up as Robin for Nightmare Night were his mother dressed up as a Shadow Bolt. Sonic and his mother were pranking ponies around Ponyville, their next target was Cobalt Speed.

 **(Rainbow's Prov)**

Our next target was a stallion pegasus called Cobalt Speed, who I may say has a nice looking flank, wait what! I totally didn't say that, I haven't even met the guy but still the name seems pretty familiar.

 **(No Prov)**

Cobalt was dress as The Dark Knight, Batpony for Nightmare Night, he was currently talking to Princess Luna who decide to come to Ponyville for Nightmare Night and there may have been a bit of a misunderstanding. They were talking about memory spells and how to reverse them. Sonic and Rainbow got two black clouds above Cobalt, Princess Luna did notice but she seemed to understand what was about to happen and didn't say anything about it. Rainbow buck hers while Sonic jumped up and down on his happily causing lighting to come about of them but sadly Cobalt was left unfazed which left the two pegasus and alicorn speechless. After Rainbow came back to reality she gave the stallion an seductive look and flew down to him and walking past him whilst lifting her tail to go under his chin and she mouthed the words _"Call me"_ and then she speed out of there with a huge blush "Cobalt why did mommy did that to you?" Sonic asked the stallion with a confused look on his face "You'll find out when your older" Cobalt said and like he disappeared with out a trace "Princess Luna..." Sonic was about to ask her the same question but she just took off to somewhere else "Oh well, Teen Titans GO!" Sonic shouted and out of nowhere Applebloom who was dressed as Cyborg, Sweetie Belle who was dressed as Raven, Scootaloo who was dressed as Starfire and Button Mash who was dressed as Beast Boy chased after a colt who was dressed as Slade.


	14. The Secret Is Out

**Guys am so sorry for not updating this when I usually do, so to make up for it this chapter is going to be a very special one and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Rainbow Dash was cleaning the house as Sonic was at school, tomorrow she would have to come into school with Sonic for family appreciation day. She went into the attic to get something when she came across an old looking book that said "High School Stuff" "Maybe I should tell them when I was in High School" she thought to herself, sitting down next to the box and began to open it, the first thing she found was a year book and flipped through it and stopping at one picture. It was one of a young looking Rainbow Dash who was 17 and almost 18 years old wearing a cyan dress, a neckless rainbow neckless of her cutie mark which she didn't remember having, wearing a tiara and standing next to her was a dark cobalt pegasus stallion who had was mane combed back but was starting to become spikey, he had green eyes, a dark cobalt coat and was wearing a black tux and with a crown on his head. "Huh, this is the high school prom but how could I be there I was in the hospital plus this has got to be fake because I remember never being fat as a pregnant pony" Rainbow Dash said to herself, she went to the first page which contained the name and picture in the year. She found the picture of the stallion pegasus and read his name "Cobalt Speed? Isn't that Sonic's new friend" she said to herself once again "Maybe Fluttershy will know" and with that she flew out of the house to Fluttershy's cottage with the book in hoof. She arrived at the cottage and knocked on the door rather quickly, the door opened showing the timed pegasus mare "Oh Rainbow it's you, come on in" Fluttershy greeted her long time friend, Rainbow walked in sitting down on the sofa, she opened the book to the page of her and Cobalt at the prom together "Fluttershy can you please tell me what the heck this is about?" Rainbow asked her friend with confusing "Oh um I think you should be asking another pony" Fluttershy said slightly cowering "What do you mean?" she asked the timed mare again "Well Cobalt would be able to tell you more than I could" as soon as Fluttershy finished talking Rainbow flew out of their looking for the dark Cobalt pegasus stallion. She soon spotted him at a flower stall picking out flowers that had every colour in the rainbow, she swooped down grading him and taking him into an ally and shoving the book in his face "Answers now buddy!" Rainbow demanded. Cobalt took the book of his face and looked at the page it was open on "Uh oh" Cobalt said with his eyes going to the size of dinner plates.


	15. Telling The Truth

Hey guys just to let you know I'll be doing a Q and A for this Fanfic and if you want to ask a question all you have to do is pm me, thank you.

* * *

After he finished explaining but couldn't say why he did it because Rainbow was now trying to kill him so he flew away as fast as he can trying not to get killed by a angry Rainbow Dash. "Come on Dash please clam down and let's talk like adults" Cobalt said to her whilst looking behind him "How could you, you bloody wiped my memory, am going to kill you!" she shouted at the scared cobalt pegasus "I have a good reason" he said back "Liar!" she said back, not wanting to hear his _excuses_ , they were then surrounded by a purple aura, they both looked down to see a not very happy Twilight "What are you two shouting about, I could hear you two from inside the library!" Twilight said, she was annoyed that their shouting was stopping her from studying "Well am just mad at this lousy excuse for a father" Rainbow said harshly whilst looking at Cobalt who had an annoyed expression on his face "Hey, I have a reason why I did it, you cow!" Cobalt shouted at her, once he realized what he said, he quickly covered his mouth. Rainbow looked hurt by the words but it was quickly replaced with a pissed off look "Cow! Cow! Oh your so dead!" Rainbow shouted struggling to get out of Twilight's magic which was holding her in place "You two be nice, now tell what is going on!" Twilight demanded them "Well you see when me and Rainbow was in High School we kind of got busy if you know what I mean and I may have got her pregnant also I may have erased her memories of me and the child after he was born" Cobalt said looking at Twilight sheepishly expecting the worse "And why did you do it?" Twilight asked the stallion pegasus "Hey I may be a bad parent but I would never ruin someone's education" he answered the mare's question "But then why did you send him to Rainbow?" Twilight asked Cobalt another question "Hey the kid wanted his mom" Cobalt answered her question. "Rainbow have you clamed down now?" Twilight asked the rainbow maned pegasus "Yea but am still a little bit mad at him" Rainbow said to her friend who finally let them go "Plus you better get things sorted between you two before telling Sonic, Okay" she said to the two pegasus who nodded, she then left leaving them on their own "So we got an hour to spare before School ends, so do you want to catch a movie?" Cobalt asked nervously "No, I want to know all the things that you erased from my memory" Rainbow demanded him slightly "Okay, better start from the beginning, I had just walked into Hay Burgers and dumped into the most beautiful mare I ever seen..." Cobalt continued whilst Rainbow just kept on blushing from his complements.

* * *

I known it's short but it took me a whole day to think of this and I hope you like it.


	16. Cutie Mark

**(Sonic's Prov)**

I had just left school, today we were learning about cutie marks and what they mean I really don't know my special talent but ponies say it would be something like going fast or being brave but am good at both of them, oh well it really doesn't matter any way I won't have some stupid mark on my flank deciding my destiny. I was looking around for my mom but she didn't show up and then I thought she must be busy at home or forgot what the time was it isn't the first time, she may be forgetful but she is still my mom. Anyway I was walking through town taking the same route home I always do when this stallion came up to me I couldn't get i good look at him because of the cloak he was wearing "Hand over the any valuables runt or you won't get hurt!" the stallion demanded me, he was clearly a unicorn since he was using magic to hold a knife up against my neck "Make me" I said back to him. I crouched down with my hind legs facing him and bucked him in the chest, it must have been a powerful one since he hit a brick wall knocking him out and with that I walked off but before I left I saw a small flash of light behind me so I looked behind me and there on my flank was my cutie mark. It was a cobalt spikey ball which looked a lot like the gem on my missing element of harmony, the element of Courage "I got my cutie mark, I have to tell mom straight away!" I said aloud to no pony, I quickly took off and headed for home but on the way here I thought about the Cutie Mark Crusaders, I can't be one if I have a cutie mark can I but that doesn't stop me from being their friend especially Scootaloo but I haven't seen a lot of her since she has been hanging out with this colt called Rumble I don't know why but I feel jealous about this.


	17. Ponyville Confidential and Betrail

The Cutie Mark Crusader's has almost revealed everyponies secret except one pony's Sonic Cobalt Dash. Which they had retrieved easily since Sonic let Scootaloo know it since he had trusted her with it. "So Scootaloo what is it?" Sweetie Belle asked Scootaloo hoping this time they will get their cutie mark "But guys I don't want to betray Sonic's trust" Scootaloo said to her friend "But Scootaloo we need this for our cutie mark's" Applebloom said to Scootaloo who finally gave in "Fine I'll tell you but just don't tell Sonic about this okay?" Scootaloo asked her friends who nodded "Sonic's scared of water and letting people down, okay" Scootaloo said to them who wrote it all down "We better get this to Diamond Tiara" Sweetie Belle said who lead the way to Ponyville School House. The next day a certain colt found out how his secret got out from Diamond Tiara who was calling him a coward and she let it slip about who found it out and how they did. Scootaloo came up to Sonic during break to see how he was doing "Hey Sonic" Scootaloo greeted him but he gave her an unpleasant look "Well hello Scootaloo how does it feel to betray somepony" Sonic said to her with bitterness clearly in his voice "Sonic why are you being mean?" Scootaloo asked him "Well Diamond Tiara told me that a certain little pegasus let out a secret and I can't believe I even liked you, well goodbye Scootaloo it wasn't nice knowing you!" Sonic shouted at her making her cry and he stormed off. Not wanting to see her again.

 **(Sonic's Prov)**

I can't believe it! She told everypony about my secret and to think I liked her much more than a friend, I hope I never see that traitor face again.


End file.
